


midnight breakfast

by faeblesmith



Series: tell me where to begin, because i never ever felt so much [4]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow, bill and ted are like 30, bring a toothbrush, mariah carey mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeblesmith/pseuds/faeblesmith
Summary: For the first time in several weeks, Bill and Ted find themselves without the kids around. What ever will they do with themselves?ORBill and Ted are hopelessly in love.for the Bill and Ted Gift Exchange 2020 <3
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: tell me where to begin, because i never ever felt so much [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032000
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	midnight breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetfrog/gifts).



> Here’s my gift for @yamfryz! I’m not sure if you have an ao3, but I hope you like it! <3!!!
> 
> edit like an hour after posting: i have been informed that my choice to leave out a line was a crime, so i added that

Bill and Ted absolutely love their children. Their love for Little Bill and Little Ted ranks in the highest echelons of their affections, next to Van Halen and each other, so when the princesses informed them that they would like to get to know the modern world a little better, Bill and Ted jumped on the opportunity to spend six weeks of uninterrupted time with their kids. It was an incredible time. But with Billie and Thea now six whole years old, they could be somewhat of a handful, and the return of the princesses to The States was a bit of a relief in that Bill and Ted could have a moment to themselves. 

And so, in mid December, Bill and Ted find themselves slumping back to their house with the kids tucked away with their mothers, and absolutely no responsibilities except to keep themselves alive. Ted leans against the wall and watches Bill. Bill locks the door and looks up at Ted.

“Well, Ted, my friend,” he says, laughter tingeing his voice.

“Yes, Bill, my friend,” 

“What should we do with this big empty house all to ourselves?” Ted takes a step forward, closing the gap between them and leaning into Bill’s space. He presses a kiss firm against his lips, trying not to grin. 

“Well,” Ted whispers, breath ghosting across Bill’s face. “We’ve also got a big empty bed.” And that’s enough for them. They stumble through the blessedly quiet house and into their bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. Really, they should have thought it through, but within minutes they’re both asleep, shoes still on and squashed against each other in a way that aches when they awake several hours later. And it _is_ several hours later that Bill groans and shoves at Ted’s face to wake him up. 

“Ted, dude,” Bill whispers, repeatedly poking Ted’s face until he groans and rubs his eyes. “Dude… We fell _asleep_.” 

“Bogus…” With a huff, Ted rolls over and squints at the clock on the bedside table. “Dude, it’s _midnight,_ ” he says, with something like shock. He and Bill hadn’t had a late night _anything_ since the kids had come along, and Bill seems to know it. 

“We should get pancakes,”

“Pancakes?”

“Yeah! Midnight breakfast!”

And so, because they really hadn’t undressed, Bill and Ted run downstairs, louder and rowdier than they’d been in years; there were no children to wake if they weren’t. Ted throws open the front door —not even flinching when it hits the wall with a _BANG_ — then stops. It had been a little chilly when they had gotten home, but now Bill and Ted stand in the doorway of their warm house and watch fat, wet snowflakes drift slowly down from the California sky. For several long, quiet moments, they just stand and watch the snow, mesmerized by the way it swirls and the almost sweet scent of it in the air. Eventually Bill whispers,

“We should go. Midnight breakfast.” And Ted nods, reluctant to move for fear of interrupting whatever miracle caused _snow_ in SoCal. It wasn’t even Hanukuh yet. But, Midnight Breakfast must be had, when one has the opportunity, so they take a bracing breath together and stomp out into the cold. 

“Bill,” Ted begins as they approach the van. 

“Yes, Ted?”

“While I think we can both agree that this snow is most outstanding-”

“And _most_ unprecedented.”

“And most unprecedented, it occurs to me that perhaps you do not know how to drive in snow!” Bill scoffs, holding an affronted hand to his chest as he unlocks Ted’s door. 

“Of course I can drive in snow, Ted!” 

Bill, as it turns out, cannot not drive in snow, but luckily for him, it’s hardly sticking, and there’s no one around to laugh at the snail pace that Bill sets. Between their slow crawl through the soft flurries and their snow struck reverie, it’s nearly one AM before they actually arrive at their local twenty-four hour IHOP and throw themselves into a warm booth tucked away in a corner. Mariah Carey is on the radio and Ted can’t help but grin across the table at Bill and sing along. 

“I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door!” Bill groans and drops his head onto the booth behind him. “I just want you for my own,” Ted grabs Bill’s hand and pulls it to his lips. “More than you could ever know!” Bill refuses to look at Ted making a fool of himself, but Ted can see a smile spilling out from the corners of his mouth. Bill’s fairly certain the only reason Ted even stops is because the song is over and their waitress came to get their orders. Chocolate milk and a dozen pancakes. A very traditional Midnight Breakfast. 

It isn’t until they’re nearly finished that Bill realizes he missed this. He loves their kids, but there’s something so special, so intimate in sharing a late night meal with someone you love. As he watches Ted pour (more) blueberry syrup over his pancakes, he’s struck, not for the first time, with the realization that he’s going to spend the rest of his life with Ted. 

“We should do this every year,” he says eventually, startling Ted, who was very focused on his syrup pouring technique. 

“Do what?” He asks, the nearly empty pot of syrup still dangling from his hand as he flicks his gaze up to Bill. 

“This,” Bill waves around to the restaurant then drops his hands in his lap. “This, us. Just us two, and Midnight Breakfast, and a nap.” Ted watches him for a long moment, scanning those blue eyes, before grinning bright enough to alight Bill’s world in flames. At least he’d be warm. 

“Okay!” Ted agrees easily, going back to pouring his syrup. Bill swallows around the lump suddenly lodged in his throat. He reaches up and wraps his fingers around Ted’s free hand. Ted stops fully this time and finally puts down his syrup. “Are you okay, Bill?”

“Ted, dude?”

“Yeah?” 

“Will you marry me?” Ted blinks once. Twice. Three times. Then his blinding, brilliant smile is back, and there are tears in his eyes, and he’s glancing around to make sure no one is watching as he stands and leans across the table to kiss Bill right on the lips in public. 

“Of course, dude.” 

And outside the California sky still drops soft snow; and further away Little Bill and Little Ted are tucked away, asleep and content; and Bill can taste artificial blueberry on Ted’s lips; and it reminds Bill of their very first kiss, when Ted tasted of blue raspberry slushie, and Bill could feel his heart in his throat; and Bill is going to spend the rest of his life with his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> edit 2: this is now officially in the same universe as getting back to sleep and under the desert stars. looking forward to seeing how i totally tie them together. 
> 
> on a side note, send me an ask on tumblr (@faeblesmith) if you’d be interested in seeing a companion to this abt the same day but from the pov of the princesses and the kids


End file.
